Besos gratuitos y formas de ser adorable by Kiyoshi Teppei
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles/oneshots de Hyuuga/Teppei. Lemmon, seguramente.
1. Idiota

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

**N/A:**_El fic no es un fic en sí (?) Solo es una forma de juntar todo lo que he escrito sobre ellos en algún lado.__Rating M porque lo será en un futuro próximo, no todos tienen por qué serlo._

* * *

Teppei se había acercado, le había sujetado la cara con una de esas manos enormes que tenía y besado con una urgencia que había hecho sonrojar a más de uno.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces?! -Hyuuga se llevó una mano a los labios con cara de espanto.

El pivot se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se llevó distraídamente la mano a la cabeza.

- Llevabas tanto tiempo mirándome que creí que querías un beso.

Giró la cara totalmente indignado y trató de buscar algún sitio medianamente decente para esconder sus mejillas incandescentes.

Definitivamente Teppei era idiota.


	2. Aburrido

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Afuera, detrás del cristal empañado del autobús, podía ver los campos, verdes y húmedos tras la lluvia.

Chascó la lengua y silbó una estúpida canción pegadiza de los anuncios del queso de _nosédónde, _tan corta que no le bastó para sacarlo de su aburrimiento. Se le habían acabado los dulces, la música y hasta las personas de alrededor; todos dormían. Todos menos Riko, tan enfrascada en su nueva estrategia que no escuchaba los intentos del gigante de entablar conversación.

Volvió a chascar la lengua y decidió ver qué es lo que hacía Hyuuga en el asiento de delante.

-Me muero de aburrimiento, Hyuuuugaa...-arrastraba las palabras para dejar clara su condición de _personamásaburridadelmundo_ y daba pequeños toques con un dedo en la coronilla del moreno.

- ¿Mmmhhhprr...?- Teppei sonrió triunfal al ver, desde arriba, que el capitán abría un ojo y bostezaba. Kiyoshi.- afirmó con voz ronca, como si fuera obvio que solo pudiera ser él y solo él.- Te juro que como no me dejes reponer energía para el partido te partiré la rodilla, las dos.

Justo cuando el capitán miró hacia arriba para lanzarle una mirada que acompañara sus palabras, pasó. El pivot sonrió desde las alturas; una sonrisa enorme y adorable, solo de Teppei, se inclinó todo cuanto el respaldo del asiento le dejaba y le besó.

-Deberías entretenerme, capitán. Sabes que juego mejor cuando no estoy aburrido- su aliento mojaba sus gafas.

Sí, lo sabía. Por eso dejó que le hiciera aquella maldita paja delante de sus compañeros durmientes y gimió contra una boca alegre y dispuesta a callarlo.

Cuando todo acabó quedaban diez minutos para llegar al polideportivo y sus amigos empezaban a moverse en los asientos.

Hyuuga podía escuchar las melodiosas carcajadas en el asiento de atrás cuando alguno de sus amigos le preguntó que qué estaba comiendo y si tenía más.

El moreno soltó un enorme bufido y trató de hundirse tanto como pudiera en el sillón.

Afuera, tras los cristales empañados del autobús, no podía ver nada. Solo el reflejo de su pelo enmarañado y unas mejillas sonrojadas.


	3. Cocina

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Una taza de arroz, tres zanahorias, dos huevos, pimiento, cebolleta y sal.

Bien, se dijo, todo marchaba perfectamente. Había picado la cebolleta y batido los huevos, el arroz burbujeaba a fuego lento, necesitaba cortar las verduras y preparar los platos antes de que Teppei...

_Oh._

Las manos de Teppei eran condenadamente grandes. Sus brazos envolvieron su cintura, notó los labios sobre su nuca expuesta y la erección contra la parte baja de su espalda.

- Buenos días.

Hyuuga miraba atentamente los trozos de zanahoria que había cortado y contuvo el aliento.

Teppei miraba atentamente los trozos de zanahoria que el otro había cortado y sonrió.

- Te tiembla el pulso, Hyuuga-kun.


	4. Frío

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Hyuuga se arrepintió de haber soltado aquel estúpido y obvio comentario tres minutos antes. Aquello de _"Mierda, qué frío"_ tan normal para cualquiera pareció activar el chip de idiotez de Teppei.

Segundos después todo el equipo pudo escuchar una cremallera bajar, o subir, una cremallera a fin de cuentas, y ver cómo una enorme figura abría los extremos de su chaqueta para abrazar y envolver por la espalda a un sorprendido moreno con gafas.

- Los canguros mantienen a sus crías calientes así. Ahora somos como ellos, Hyuuga-kun.

Kiyoshi apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla y rió; Hyuuga no.


	5. Fucsia

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Nunca, y con eso quería decir _nunca jamás de los jamases_, habría podido decir, pensar o esperar que pasara aquello. Es decir, sabía que sus amigos, o compañeros, o _aquello, _eran especiales; estúpidos, pero suponía que el universo tenía un límite para aguantar tanta estupidez y aquello, sin duda, tenía que haber sido lo que había terminado por romper el balance del mundo.

- ¡Carrera de tres piernas!- y el furor del equipo, el tremendo bufido de la entrenadora y el vano intento de Kuroko por huir, le dio a entender que todos sabían qué narices era aquello.

De una de las taquillas, una que el conocía y que podría jurar que nunca había visto dentro tantos calzoncillos de colores, empezaron a repartir prendas. Alguien lo agarró de un brazo y, antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar nada tenía a Teppei encima, soltando pequeños gritos de ilusión, mientras intentaba meter sus piernas y las propias dentro de unos horrendos calzoncillos fucsias.

- ¡¿Pero...?! - el moreno quería llorar.

El resultado era aquel: todo el equipo, antes de esto a él le gustaba pensar en ellos como "equipo profesional", estaba embutido por parejas en unos coloridos calzoncillos. Correr en aquellas condiciones era imposible, no quería ni pensar en el resultado estando él de cara al suelo y con Kiyoshi a sus espaldas.

- Tenéis que estar bromeando, ¿cómo diablos pensáis que vamos a movernos?- casi se echa de verdad a llorar al darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, por supuesto, ha aceptado que va a correr en calzoncillos y en pareja. Teppei lo agarró de la cintura y gritó con voz atronadora:

- ¡Preparados, listos… SEIRIIIIN!

El castaño movió las piernas antes de que él pensara en hacer nada, así que para ellos la carrera resultó bastante corta, eso sin contar los verdaderos esfuerzos del número siete por levantarlos y seguir y el enorme y amoratado chichón de su frente cuando, como había pensado, su cabeza frenó parte del impacto.

* * *

**N/A:**_ desvaríe causado/basado en un fanart que adjunto para resultados más gráficos x) **Link** ((quitar espacios))** - **_

: / / 2zyjw37 . j p g


	6. De apuntes y comics

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

- Si solo has venido a por los apuntes de Historia ya puedes irte, hace un rato que los has cogido. El moreno estaba echado boca abajo sobre el futón, repasando la materia de aquel día antes de que Riko llamara para entrenar.

- Vamos, no seas maleducado. Deberías invitarme a merendar o algo así, sacarme unos dulces y preguntarme si estoy cómodo.

- Tsk, imbécil.

Kiyoshi ladeó la cabeza y dejó los comics que estaba hojeando solo para acercarse a gatas un poco más.

- ¿Sabes que eso que haces es maltrato psicológico? Podría acabar ingresado en psiquiátricos por problemas de personalidad, o denunciarte. Sonrió.

Hyuuga soltó una breve carcajada y siguió con sus apuntes sin darle importancia a la nueva presión sobre la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

- ¿Te ríes de mi desgracia, capitán?- apoyó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y dejó reposar su frente en la curva de su espalda.

- Me río de tu estupidez sin límites, Kiyoshi.- Pasó la página y anotó algo en el margen. Aún no entiendo cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Teppei se abrazó a su torso y sonrió contra su camisa. Sus manos buscaron la tela de su pantalón, esquivaron los calzoncillos y besó un cachete rosado.

- Tienes un culo muy bonito, capitán.

Lo siguiente solo fueron insultos, patadas y almohadas.


	7. Diez minutos

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

- ¿Hyuuga? Creo que ha ido al baño, ¿no?- el otro alumno se encogió de hombros y se perdió la sonrisa de Teppei.

A los pocos minutos el capitán del Seirin intentaba chillarle a un pivot entrometido que ocupaba más espacio personal del que debiera en aquel minúsculo cubículo.

- ¡Esto es el colmo de los acosos, Kiyoshi!

- Sssshh- cerró la puerta tras él y lo abrazó por la cintura, sonriente. Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo te estaba buscando.

El de las gafas notó la barbilla del otro sobre su coronilla, y podría jurar que estaba mirando por encima mientras intentaba orinar en paz. Se removió incómodo y trató de empujarle con el codo.

- Esto es vergonzoso...- su cara debía ser una antorcha. ¡No puedo hacerlo si sé que estás aquí, sal ahora mismo!

La suave carcajada del gigante vibró entre sus cabellos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hyuuga-kun?- el tono divertido no ayudó para nada, pero menos ayudó la mano que se deslizaba lentamente cadera abajo.

- ¡Maldita sea, estáte quieto!- todo acabó ahí, con aquel manotazo.

Teppei volvió a carcajearse, lo soltó y se dio la vuelta con aquel estúpido _"Bien te dejaré hacerlo tranquilo" _y esperó, espalda contra espalda.

Como si necesitara su permiso. Hyuuga bufó.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de salir de aquí? Deben de haber otros siete cubículos en este mismo baño, imbécil.

-No hace falta, por lo que oigo te va bastante bien. Puedo esperar.

Maldiciones y carcajadas suaves. Hyuuga terminó, tiró de la cisterna y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, todo malas caras y ceño fruncido. Y rojo como un jodido semáforo.

- Las clases empiezan en diez minutos.

Las paredes del cuarto rieron con el gigante; su cuerpo avanzando y arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

- Entonces tendrán que ser suficientes.

Los minutos siguientes fueron desordenados y rápidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiyoshi estaba sentado sobre la tapa del wáter, sus caderas adelantadas y la cremallera bajada. Él mismo había acabado apoyando la frente contra la puerta y trataba de controlar sus jadeos mordiendo la tela del uniforme.

Notaba las manos del mayor sujetando sus nalgas y oía sus suaves gemidos a la espalda. Teppei jadeando lento, bajo; casi inaudible, con cada embestida era la cosa más condenadamente erótica que jamás, repetía, jamás, había presenciado. Movió sus caderas para acelerar el ritmo y se sujetó con más fuerza a una inapropiada puerta sin agarres.

La sirena sonó al poco tiempo y Hyuuga estaba seguro de que lo habría agradecido en voz alta si el castaño no hubiera decidido levantarse sin previo aviso para empujarle de aquella forma descontrolada contra los tablones del baño y llevarlos al orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas.

Sintió la respiración entrecortada unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y después unos labios húmedos sobre su cuello.

- Diez minutos, capitán.

- Eres un puto pervertido, Kiyoshi.


	8. Makoto

**Disclaimer:** _nada de KnB me pertenece, todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

**N/A:** _Spoilers del capítulo 101 del manga. No es nada muy allá pero ahí lo dejo._

**N/A2:** _Teppeis depres, cambios del punto de vista de los personaje durante la narración, puede que incluso algo OOc y demás, aviso. Fangirleé demasiado en ese momento del manga como para no escribir nada. I regret nothing, los tomatazos también son bienvenidos._

* * *

"_- A punto ha estado. A punto ha estado de librarse del gafotas ese. No te metas en esto, ¿quieres?"._

Apretó la mandíbula hasta oír el chirrido de sus dientes, agarró la pelota con ambas manos y saltó todo cuanto la rabia y los músculos le permitían. Al parecer debía de haber contado con algo más.

Con un grito ahogado se derrumbó en la pista. Gimoteó de dolor en el suelo tratando de contener los alaridos que se le escapaban y su cuerpo se encogió buscando la posición fetal para poder agarrarse la rodilla a la desesperada. Sus dedos se hundían en la carne y parecía que la opción más acertada era esa, arrancar el problema de raíz, quizá doliera menos.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y él seguía allí, en el suelo, tirado como un trapo arrugado e inservible. Inútil. La pelota, en su torpe maniobra, había salido disparada y ahora chocaba contra la pared del otro lado del campo, el frufrú del balón arrastrándose por el suelo encerado lo relajó considerablemente. Cerró los ojos y frotó sus párpados.

"_- A punto ha estado. A punto ha estado de librarse del gafotas ese. No te metas en esto, ¿quieres?"._

Una vez más aquel rostro oscuro burlándose entre sombras, una vez más su sangre borboteaba al recordar aquel timbre de voz siniestro y amenazante. Maldito fuera, maldito él y maldita su rodilla. De un encolerizado movimiento estrelló su puño contra el suelo, y volvió a maldecir, de dolor.

Un inesperado puntapié entre las costillas le hizo encogerse una vez más en el sitio.

- Imbécil.- Los cristales refulgían desde aquella posición.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí tirado, te diviertes?

- H-... Hyuuga-kun. Me he escurrido, ya ves - sonrió y trató de levantarse sin que le traicionara la cara.- Ten cuidado, hoy el suelo está gracioso.

- Tsk. Serás idiota, he estado en las gradas todo el tiempo - tendió su mano al gigante y frunció el ceño mirando hacia otro lado.- Vamos, levanta.

Teppei se frotó la nuca y torció la boca en una apagada sonrisa. Extendió el brazo y aceptó la ayuda. El capitán se balanceó hacia delante cuando el otro tiró más de lo que esperaba, provocando el desequilibrio de ambos y el quejido del herido.

Hyuuga dio un fuerte tirón para evitar que volviera a caer de culo al suelo y forzara la pierna, el más alto volvió a gruñir y acabó en pie. Jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón, se deshizo de la mano de su compañero y trató de dar un par de pasos, pero la rodilla volvió a fallarle.

- Deja ya de hacer tonterías y apóyate en mi. Vas a acabar rompiéndotela de verdad. Agarró a Kiyoshi de la cintura y esperó a que le rodeara los hombros con el brazo.

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, estoy bien, de verdad...- a pesar de sus palabras hizo lo que le decía y sonrió con afecto cuando las mejillas de su amigo se colorearon rápidamente.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que esté preocupado, imbécil? Riko me mata si se entera de que no te he ayudado.- Agarró la muñeca de Teppei para afianzarle y empezó un lento avance hacia el banquillo. Hyuuga sonrió de lado y le lanzó una mirada divertida.- El abuelo Kiyoshi no para de hacer de las suyas. ¿No te dijo la entrenadora algo así como "reposo absoluto hasta el día del partido"?

- ¿De verdad? No debí escucharlo por todo aquello del furor de la victoria...

- El partido fue hace tres días; te lo dijo ayer y estábamos solos en los vestuarios, no había ningún furor allí.

El moreno suspiró, fue a decir algo más pero el rostro contraído del mayor le silenció. La respiración agitada del número siete y el sonido de su zapatilla siendo arrastrada por la pista los acompañó hasta el banquillo, donde, ignorando las fuertes punzadas y los calambres, se dejó caer a plomo. Los puntitos, aquellos tan familiares ya, invadieron su campo visual y tuvo que volver a apretar la mandíbula fuertemente para no dejar salir aquel grito que le subía por la garganta. Sin saber muy bien de dónde o en qué momento, Hyuuga sacó un par de vendas y se sentó en el suelo junto a sus piernas.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, Hyuuga-kun, ya te lo he dicho antes, estoy bien.

- Estáte quieto y deja de soltar estupideces de una vez si no quieres que vuelva a pegarte. Yo te diré si estás bien o no y tú me harás caso.- Bufó indignado y deslizó el índice por el puente de su nariz para subirse las gafas antes de empezar a vendar. Alzó el pantalón unos centímetros para descubrir completamente la zona y empezó a enrollar la venda en torno a la rodilla mala.

- Siento lo del otro día, siento todos los problemas que he estado dándole al equipo.

Había tanta pena en su voz que por un momento pensó en tirarle el rollo de venda a la cara y abrazarlo hasta que volviera a sonreír de aquella forma suya. Pero claro, solo fue un momento.

- ¿Siempre quieres ir haciéndote el importante?- chascó la lengua totalmente indignado y dio un par de vueltas enfurecidas a la rodilla del siete. Ganamos el partido y ya esta.

Teppei asintió sin mucha convicción, las manos que agarraban el banquillo estaban tensas, los nudillos blancos.

"_- A punto ha estado. A punto ha estado de librarse del gafotas ese. No te metas en esto, ¿quieres?"._

Suspiró una vez más y se dejó caer de espaldas para recostarse a lo largo del banco. Escondió la cara en su antebrazo y volvió a suspirar.

- Para de hacer eso, me cabrea. Tú me cabreas.

El rollo empezaba a gastarse.

- ¿Sabes? En el partido...- volvió a soltar el aire y el moreno gruñó un insulto- ... Estaba asustado.

- Ya bueno, no nos fue muy bien al principio. Todos estábamos un poco preocupados por eso. Tsk, te lo he dicho antes, no quieras ir de importante, imbécil.

El coloso se destapó un ojo y giró el cuello desde su posición para mirarle.

- No, no me refiero a eso. No me gustó que Makoto se fijara en ti, no quería que te hicieran daño.- El castaño apretó los labios y, cuando continuó, lo hizo en voz baja.- Quizá no sea mejor que él, puede que sea un egoísta pero... Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, es decir, habría ido a por Makoto igualmente y le habría pateado el trasero después, pero quizá no habría intervenido de aquella forma.- Cerró los ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una minúscula sonrisa cuando continuó. Parece que me importas más de lo que yo mismo creía.

Hyuuga tenía el color de las guindillas maduras. Dejaron correr los minutos mientras terminaba con la pierna del otro y, cuando el silencio no se podía prolongar más, fue el de las gafas el que bufó.

- ¿Tienes que decir siempre cosas tan vergonzosas? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir ahora? Eres un auténtico idiota.

Teppei sonrió y alargó la mano para enredarla en su pelo, el otro sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitárselo de encima pero el siete volvió a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, la insistencia le hizo refunfuñar y rendirse.

- ¿Conoces esa magia, ese remedio ancestral, que pasa de abuelos a abuelos? Dicen que si das un beso en la herida se cura, los míos lo hacían y funcionaba. En serio.

El capitán echó la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzarle una mirada de "_muéreteimbécil_" tan característicamente suya. Frunció el ceño cuando los largos dedos echaron hacia atrás el flequillo y cerró los ojos; aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Me estás llamando abuelo?- notaba la vena de su sien palpitar lentamente, el cabeza hueca siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Más bien abuelo gruñón.

La suave risa de Teppei le hizo enfadar todavía más. ¿Cómo podía tener alguien una risa tan melodiosa y tranquilizadora? Era insoportable.

Apartó la mano de un manotazo y, cuando parecía que iba a levantarse indignado y gruñendo, cambió de idea; en un fugaz movimiento besó la venda impoluta de su rodilla izquierda.

Kiyoshi le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas enormes que le hacían guiñar los ojos. Hyuuga se levantó, le insultó y, rojo como un pimiento, se fue a la otra punta de la cancha para recoger el balón perdido y empezar a calentar.

- ¡Es pura magia, capitán, ya no me duele!

Fue una suerte que los banquillos estuvieran tan lejos porque de lo contrario el balón que voló unos segundos después le habría dado de lleno en la pierna dolorida.


	9. Erecciones y ausencias sufridas

**Disclaimer:** _nada de KnB me pertenece, todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Teppei estaba sentado en el suelo, las piernas cruzadas y la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo, como todos los demás.

A diferencia del resto del equipo Teppei sonreía, feliz.

El moreno no sabía dónde iba a meterse, quería parar y dejar de explicar la estrategia en la pizarra del cuarto de reuniones pero Riko no había podido venir esa tarde, cosas de chicas, había dicho, y tenía que hacerlo él. Y, para colmo, ahora no podía, no _debía_, parar.

Allí, asombrosamente destacada entre las piernas cruzadas de Teppei, su erección. Regia a pesar de la tela del pantalón. Y el estúpido sonreía como si no pasara nada.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la la tiza que sostenía entre los dedos temblorosos y suspiró tratando de serenarse. Lo que menos le convenía ahora mismo era empalmarse, o peor aún, dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta de la estupidez del pivot.

Lanzó una mirada iracunda al castaño y continuó.


	10. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** _nada de KnB me pertenece, todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

**N/A:** _Drama, just for fun._

* * *

Algunas veces fantaseaba con la idea de un silencio eterno que le dejara pensar y no pensar, el calmo sonido del nada. Sí, muchas veces lo había deseado, pero ahora no; hasta le pitaban los oídos.

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Teppei? ¿Por qué no estaba dándole la tabarra? No es que quisiera que se la diera, era solo la idea de no saber lo que le mantenía tan ocupado lo que le molestaba. No, tampoco era eso. O sí. _Maldita sea._

Apartó los papeles de un manotazo y decidió que con el balón en las manos se sentiría mejor.

Cuando llegó al polideportivo lo encontró vacío; perfecto, pensó.

El vaho salía en finos hilos plateados desde su boca, el rastro de su presencia disolviéndose en el aire antes de avanzar nuevamente sobre el suelo encerado. La pelota hacía vibrar toda la estructura, o eso le parecía a él. Por culpa de aquel horrible silencio que, de una forma totalmente absurda, le recordaba la ausencia del coloso.

Las puertas del pabellón crujieron al abrirse de pronto. Unos cuantos copos de nieve se arremolinaron en torno a la nueva figura,

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te hemos llamado veinte veces!- la mirada se le desvió inconscientemente al bolsillo de la mochila, en las gradas. _Oh_.- Teppei está en el hospital.

Lo que tardó su cerebro en asimilar la información fue el tiempo que necesitó para soltar el balón. Los gritos de Izuki sonaron calle abajo tratando de advertir al capitán del frío y de lo inadecuado de salir con el uniforme del equipo, el chico no hizo caso, lo único que quería ahora mismo era pegarle una buena patada al siete por, seguramente, forzar otra vez la rodilla.

No es que estuviera preocupado, se dijo, ni que quisiera verlo después de unas muy largas treinta y tres horas, que tampoco es que las hubiera contado, era solo que quería llenar aquel insoportable silencio.

Cuando abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación del hospital, resoplando y sin aliento, esperaba la mano en la cabeza, los ojos guiñados y su sonrisa de disculpa. El gigante estaba entubado e inconsciente, y muy blanco.

- Mierda, Kiyoshi.


End file.
